My Predilection
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: [SasuNaru] Los celos mueven muchas cosas, entre ellas a las personas... Nadie esta a salvo ¿Cierto Sasuke-Kun? ;D ¡Mi segundo SxN! ¡Reviews!
1. Secretos Al Descubierto

_Toy apurada! Me van a echar a dormir... Solo digo que Naruto no es mío, ni siquiera Sasuke T.T NOO! Todo es del sensei Kishimoto!_

_Weno, es un SasuNaru (ssiiieempree) Esperaba en un inicio que fuera un one-shot. Pero me pasó una idea por la cabeza... pero lo leerán al final de este cap. Ahí me darán su opinión ;D Nus vemuuus por que me echan!_

_¡Byyee!_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_**My Predilection **_

_By Chibi-poio _

_Secretos Al Descubierto _

Vio como aquella se le restregaba tan afectuosamente, mientras él sólo reía socarronamente y sonrojado hasta la puntita de las orejas, algo cohibido por el desplante de la chica.

No era casual que sus cuerpos chocaran tanto, ella hacía lo posible por estar más y más pegada a él dentro de la comodidad del sillón color negro y acolchado. Estaban completamente solos en una esquina olvidada y lóbrega, aunque no ajena del barullo fiestero de la celebración de cumpleaños número veinte de Sakura.

Lo escrutó con los ojos fulminantes y con un vaso de un trago al parecer bastante fuerte en su mano izquierda. El sonido del crujido del vidrio le indico alarmantemente que estaba ejerciendo más fuerza de la que debería en el pobre utensilio que nada tenía que ver en el embrollo.

Las sonrisitas tímidas y los cuchicheos que se prologaban cada vez entre la "parejita" casi de forma maquinal. Primero ella se le acercaba al oído, le susurraba algo y el reía; acercarse, susurro, risa... acercarse, susurro, risa... El orden lógico de las cosas parecía querer sacarle de sus casillas, pues de nuevo el sonido de un algo resquebrajándose llegó a sus oídos en a una mano levemente ensangrentada por un vidrio escudriñando maliciosamente en ella.

"¡Kuso!".- Bramó Sasuke dejando como pudo el vaso en la mesa más cercana, goteando todo del líquido rojo en el camino. Por suerte nadie le había captado, así que se lanzó con rapidez al baño más cercano para sanar la herida y echarse un poco de agua para aliviar la ira.

Pero antes de eso otra vez escuchó las risitas de Naruto, con la tipeja esa casi a horcajadas sobre su regazo, lo provocaba, eso era más que obvio. ¿Pero por qué Naruto no la alejaba¿Acaso la quería¿Eh?

Cuando divisó que una de las manos de la chica viajaban peligrosamente al botón del pantalón del rubio cerró los ojos y miró desentendidamente a otro lugar como... ehm... ¡El techo¡Sii¡WWWOOOOWW¡EL TECHO SEÑORAS Y SEÑORES!

Aunque su ojo travieso no pudo evitar la tentación y bajó, lenta y con parsimonia; mientras la muchacha cada vez se deslizaba la cremallera del joven Uzumaki, que después de todo no parecía haberse percatado mucho de las intenciones de aquella chica extraña que hace una escasa hora de le había acercado en medio de la inmutable soledad de la esquina.

Hipó una vez y luego sonrió con estupidez dibujada en aquellos labios sonrojados, balbuceaba algo ausente de sentido. Pero lo suficiente para que Sasuke entendiera que Naruto no estaba entendiendo las intenciones con las que esa "arpía" se le estaba lanzando.

Así que hizo lo que cualquier "amigo" del rubio haría...

"Suéltalo".- Dijo con voz fría tras dar una, dos y tres zancadas gigantescas para llegar al lado del Uzumaki, esparciendo en el camino su propia sangre. Pero poco le importo eso.

El rubio levanto la vista con la mirada perdida en algún punto que seguramente intentaba.- y en vano.- enfocar a los dos Sasukes que le hablaban. ¡Glup¿Sasuke estaba enojado?

La muchachita movió seductoramente su cabello platinado, mientras encorvaba los labios en un puchero que poco tuvo de infantil.

"¿Y si no quiero? Naru-Kun y yo nos estamos divirtiendo... ¿No es así?".- Interrogó al sujeto en cuestión, sin recibir respuesta.- "Bueno, sabrás que el silencio otorga"

Sasuke lanzó una mirada gélida a la mano de la chica que en ningún momento se había alejado del cierre del pantalón de Naruto. Entonces algo doloroso le removió el estómago y el corazón iracundo.

_¿Celos quizás?_

"No creas que no me he dado cuenta de lo que quieres hacerle al dobe".- Su voz tajante combinaba a perfección con su frente ceñuda y los ojos crispados en señal de arrogancia y enojo muy mal disimulados.

"Y no creas tampoco que soy tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta que...".- Acarició el mentón de Naruto que parecía no entender mucho de los sonidos amortiguados en sus oídos. Veía borroso, más aún por la oscuridad. "... te gusta".- Dijo en un tono sarcástico camuflado con una sonrisita traviesa.

Recién, por la impresión, el rubio le dirigió un par de ojos pasmados, mirando alternamente tanto a la chica como a Sasuke sin recibir ninguna respuesta. Su boca se abría y cerraba, como intentando remediar lo que la chica había dicho... pero... ¿Realmente debía negarlo?

Sasuke cerró los ojos incómodo por la mirada que Naruto le estaba otorgando. ¿Debía negarlo¿De verdad debía hacerlo?

Por su parte el rubio había escuchado.-no muy claro.- esas palabras dichas por Ayaka.- la chica misteriosa que había llegado a su lado.- su mente rebotó en mil y un recuerdos de Sasuke. Y en ninguno de ellos tenía contemplado... _esto. _

Entonces su mirada reparó en algo muy difuso aún para sus ojos que parecían moverse con voluntad propia: La mano de Sasuke sangrando.

A penas se levantó, quitándose de encima a Ayaka y sintiendo un aire frío llegarle un poco más abajo del ombligo. Se miró con los ojos desorbitados el pantalón mal acomodado.

"¿Qué es esto?".- Naruto parecía hacer un poco de esfuerzo para que las palabras salieran más o menos entendibles de su boquita apetitosa.

Cuando la chica iba a contestarle con una frase hiriente dedicada directamente al Uchiha, ambos, tanto Naruto como Ayaka vieron que el aludido... simplemente ya no estaba ahí.

"Sasuke..." Fue lo último que pudo pronunciar Naruto luego de salir corriendo sin saber por que tras el moreno.

_Debían darse muchas explicaciones._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡Estúpido Dobe¡Estúpido¡Kuso! Como duele esto también...".- El moreno pasó su lengua húmeda por la abertura vertical que tenía en la palma de su mano sangrante. Pero eso no era comparado con la rabia que en ese momento tenía nombre y apellido: Naruto Uzumaki.

Dobló en una esquina, luego en otra, a la derecha y a la izquierda. Creía haber caminado mucho, pero no tenía ganas de llegar a casa y pensar... pensar que ahora ya su más intimo secreto estaba al descubierto.

Los ojos de Naruto... sus ojos... había preferido evadirlos antes que enfrentarlos. Le intimidaba tanto. Era mejor pretender que nada de eso había sucedido. ¿Quién sabe? Quizás Naruto ahora estaba pasando una deliciosa y placentera con la chica esa...

Placentera noche...

De nuevo ese cosquilleo insoportable le removió las entrañas haciéndole gruñir de fastidio en un acto involuntario.

"Ojalá te mueras Naruto Uzumaki".- Refunfuñó el Uchiha manteniendo aún su lengua en la herida.

"¿En serio quieres eso?".- Dijo una voz demasiado conocida para el vengador.

Un kunai pasó muy cerca de la cara de Naruto haciéndose que este cayera al suelo de la impresión un poco asustado.

"¿Qué quieres Uzumaki¿Vienes tú también a reírte de mi?".- Sasuke había tomado una posición a la defensiva ante la intromisión tan sorpresiva del rubio, daba la impresión de que se le lanzaría en grito de guerra en cualquier momento.

"¿Podrías calmarte un poco?".- El rubio sacaba un poco de polvo de sus ropas fiesteras, arreglándose el cabello con despreocupación. Luego sólo sonrío al moreno.- "¿Podemos hablar?"

"Ni creas baka, yo de aquí me voy".- Sasuke dio la espalda a su interlocutor, en resolución de partir a su casa. Pero antes de eso...

"Entonces me voy contigo".- Naruto le cogió del brazo con brusquedad obligando a que le viera directamente a aquellos ojos que antes había querido evitar con ahínco. No supo como... pero un halo rosa le cruzó las mejillas.- "Por favor..."

Sasuke suspiró resignado, soltándose con un rostro taciturno de la mano de Naruto.-

"Pues ni modo..." Dijo finalmente.- "¿Qué otra opción tengo?"

Antes este comentario el Uzumaki sonrió más tranquilo.

"Tengo mucho que decirte... Sasuke"

_Continuara..._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Waa... seeh, no sé que me dio. Ahora debería estar avanzando en mi trabajo de electivo de filosofía, pero ya ven ;D XDD son las... ehm... 2 am. Y mañana tengo clases a las 8 (léase debo levantarme a las 6:30 am como mucho) Pero aprovechare que lo más probable es que hoy no duerma (Oo seeh) Triste mi vida u.u BUUUUAAA! ;O; ehm... compostura xD Quiero hacerles una preguntilla :D..._

_¿Lemon o no lemon para el prox. Capítulo? ;D dejo abierta cualquier sugerencia... _

_¡Reviews please! Y muchas gracias por leer... yap! Me debo ir para cumplir con mis estúpidas obligaciones como niña buena a un año de salir del colegio (NOOO QUERO SER NIÑA AÚN XD) _

_¡Muchas gracias por los reviews de Camino A La Adultez! Jamás espere tanto aceptación de ustedes... ¡Muchas gracias otra vez:D_

_Con Cariño..._

_**Chibi-Poio –Obsesionada con Killua- **_


	2. Me Encandilas

Hola! Seh seh, aquí toy yo de nuevo con mis fics mulas! No tengo mucho que decir, sólo que le dedico este fic a mi amiwi NuriNuri! Algún día continuaremos nuestro fic MIERCALE Oó Weno Nuri, esto va para ti!

Disclaimer: Na' mioo T.T

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

My Predilection II

_By Chibi-Poio_

Lo miró de arriba abajo, estaba delante de él, sentado en un sillón con ambas manos entre las rodillas y la espalda encorvada. Miraba de vez en cuando hacía los lados, luego hacía arriba, mientras tarareaba una cancioncita despreocupadamente.

"¿Y¿Qué era lo que quería decirme?".- Dijo Sasuke dejando la taza de café frente a Naruto.

El aludido le dirigió una mirada significativa, hasta esperanzada. Tanteó con las manos temblorosas la humeante taza llevándola a sus labios y saboreando el delicioso gustillo amargo del café.

"Quería hacerte una pregunta si no te molesta"

Con reticencia el Uchiha movió su cabeza en señal afirmativa.

"¿Y qué sería?"

"Me preguntaba si... si...".- Por alguna razón que Sasuke más o menos entendía, Naruto tendía a dirigirle miradas nerviosas y cohibidas. Imaginaba que sería lo que le preguntaría. Ahora, restaba pensar... ¿Qué respondería él?

"¿Si qué dobe?".- Harto de los titubeos, el moreno intentó acelerar la conversación.

Los mofletes de Naruto de inflaron de inmediato ante el tono de voz tan demandante del Uchiha. Una venita involuntaria hizo acto de presencia en su frente, a la vez que su puño se alzaba en alto seguido de las palabras...

"¡SASUKE IDIOTA ESTOY INTENTANDO DECIR ALGO IMPORTANTE¡BAAAKAA!"

El grito de Naruto removió cada parte del cerebro de Sasuke, que en vano intentaba taparse los oídos tras la fuerte ráfaga de viento que conjuntamente acompañaba a las palabras del rubio.

Luego de eso, ambos se miraron ceñudos, con la respiración agitada. Los ojos centelleantes exigían respuestas mutuas.

Pero en vez de eso, sólo sintieron la pesadez del silencio caer a sus espaldas; les incomodaba, mucho, demasiado. Tanto que involuntariamente los dos miraban a un lugar distinto, no había necesidad de mirarse, de seguir con ese juego sin pies ni cabezas. Pero ante esto Naruto recapacitó, volviendo a sus cabales...

"Etto... Lo siento, es sólo que me aceleré".- Río sin ganas mirando de reojo al vengador. Respiro, no una ni dos veces, respiro muchas veces. Inundándose de los aromas de la casa de Sasuke. Ya no sentía los síntomas adormilados de la embriaguez. (N/A: XD ¡Poderes de Kyubi! Jajaja Si funcionaba con las heridas¿Por qué no con la borrachera? XD)

Recién ahí el moreno se dignó a mirarlo de nuevo, ahora su rostro estaba serio, demasiado... Naruto no pudo evitarlo. Se perdió observándole tan reservado y cauto, las orbes profundas y negras le interrogaban con una pregunta muda... ¿Quieres saber si es cierto o no?

Y justamente fue eso lo que dijo.

"¿Quieres saber si es cierto o no?".- Naruto afirmó avergonzado con la cabeza. Nunca había estado en situaciones que le hicieran sentir tan perturbado como se sentía ahora.

Sasuke suspiro con pesadez. El dobe rehuía tanto de él, de su mirada que un sentimiento de malestar le removía las entrañas con temor.

"Nunca has sido muy bueno conmigo, peleamos mucho y por cosas que ambos sabemos son muy tontas; como quien es más alto, o quien puede comer más, ya sabes... no sé si seamos amigos del todo. Tampoco sé si te importa o no que te diga estas cosas, lo más probable es que no sea así. Pero pese a esto... quisiera entenderte... Sasuke".- Naruto miró por primera vez en todo ese lapso al rostro del vengador. No despegaron la mirada en ningún momento; el silencio parsimonioso y los latidos desbocados.

Ante la sincera declaración, Sasuke no pudo evitar enternecerse, aún así se mantuvo inmutable. Respiraba con pesadez, sin dejar de dar una mirada profunda al Uzumaki; casi como si este fuese a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

"Si".- Dijo de pronto el vengador dándole la espalda a Naruto, quien, intentando no estar tan nervioso, había llevado un poco del brebaje humeante a su boca.

"¿Si qué?".- Pregunto de pronto el rubio, parando el trayecto de la taza.

Sasuke sonrío para sus adentros, fijándose en una mancha de la pared para probar si su labio dejaba de tiritar; estaba incontrolable, Naruto simplemente lo descolocaba.

"Que si es cierto lo que he dicho".- La respuesta resonó tajante, mientras sólo se escuchaba un suspiro, seguido del silencio sepulcral, como ese que dicen se siente antes de morir.

El aire era como navajas filosas.

Decayó, sólo un último suspiro traspaso con dolor su garganta, estaba seca, dificultosamente carente de aliento. Se ahogaba de sólo pensar en las palabras que segundos antes había escuchado.

Dos minutos después, luego de no recibir una respuesta, Sasuke se volteó a verlo con el ceño fruncido. ¿Qué acaso no diría nada? Él no era de los que daban media vuelta y olvidaban las cosas, ya luego de elegido el trayecto no había marcha atrás.

"Me gustas mucho... Naruto"

Le taladraba la mente aquella confesión, todo le pareció confuso y extraño, ajeno al Sasuke que el conocía. No, eso debía ser una broma de mal gusto.

"No digas esas cosas Sasuke".- No pudo evitar desviar sus ojos apenados, ni mucho menos hacer más lentos los desbocados latidos de su corazón.

"Por primera vez en mucho tiempo no estoy mintiendo".- Admitió el moreno acercándose con paso fúnebre al rubio.

Podía olerlo, sentirlo tan cerca, percibir cada movimiento, cada sonido, se mezclaba intoxicante toda esa información en su cabeza hasta llegar a perturbarlo.

Levantó el rostro sin evitar por primera vez las orbes negras del Uchiha.. ahí vio que nada era mentira.

"¿Por qué?".- Fue lo único que sus labios pudieron decir en un suspiro titilante.

"Por que si"

Y eso fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de atrapar los labios de Naruto con los suyos.

-----------------

Estaba temblando, debía aceptarlo, le asustaba la idea.

Le sacó la chaqueta, deslizándola por sus brazos hasta llegar al suelo. Todo era oscuro e irrespirable.

Lamió su cuello, lo acarició como si fuera a devorarlo, mientras se fundía con profundidad con ese aroma delicioso que el cabello limpio de Naruto despedía. Él mismo se saco toda la ropa de la cintura hacía arriba, a la par de que el vientecillo helado de la habitación le calaba el pecho.

Resplandeciente, si, eso era, muy brillante, le encandilaba a pesar de tanta oscuridad que había en su pieza. Los ojos de Naruto eran hermosos.

"Sasuke yo..."

"Ssshhh..."

Y atrapó de su nuevo sus labios sólo para callarle.

Poco a poco se hallaron ambos desnudos, avergonzados por estar en tales situaciones, había sido todo inesperado, todo demasiado rápido, tan febril y apasionado que sus respiraciones agitadas chocaban unas con otras mezclándose.

En esas instancias nada era fútil. Cada cosa tomaba una importancia significativa, algo que sólo se da cuando la piel esta junta, cuando los alientos también.

Naruto se recostó en la cama, su espalda percibía la frialdad y suavidad de las sábanas, muy similar a lo que él asociaba a Sasuke.

El Uchiha se acomodó encima de él, rozando sus muslos con una de sus manos, mientras la otra viajaba hacía su rostro, muy cercana a los labios jadeantes del rubio. Beso el rostro de este, sus mejillitas, sus pómulos, sus orejitas, no había lugar que su boca antes no hubiese explorado. Se sentía como un niño en una dulcería.

"Sa.. Sasuke..."

Era asombroso como las palabras quedaban muertas en su garganta. Despejaba su cuello estirándolo hacía atrás, sus ojos enfocaron el techo para luego entrecerrarse con fuerza. Sasuke intentaba entrar en él.

No pudo más que gemir con fuerza ante la acción brusca, pero aún así el también estaba impaciente, jaló el cuello de Sasuke hacía sí, abrazándose con brutalidad a él, sintiendo los mechones azulados de este picarle las mejillas y la frente sudada apoyarse en su hombro.

Entró más, mucho más, estaba exhausto aún sin haber hecho mucho, pero pensó en Naruto que seguramente era quien más mal se las llevaba en ese momento; en efecto, sus ojos difusos avisaron de la cara del rubio en señal de dolor, las cejas ceñidas en el centro y los ojos cerrados.

Sasuke gimió extasiado cuando logró penetrar por completo a Naruto.

Y así comenzaron, suaves en un inicio, vaivenes placenteros y dulces. Todo parecía tan lento y delicioso, ya no había dolor, sólo una mezcla justa de placer y amor.

"Aaaah... no... aah..."

Naruto besó a Sasuke, sintiendo por primera vez calidez en los labios del susodicho Se miraban profundamente, con una sonrisa satisfecha y lujuriosa, entretanto sus cuerpos mojados se apegaban más y más hasta llegar al límite donde ambos acabaron por decaer con pesadez en la cama.

El moreno salió del interior de Naruto con reticencia, admitía lo tibio y delicioso que era el rubio, echándole de menos al instante.

"Entonces...".- Dijo con dificultad Sasuke apoyándose en el pecho de Naruto y tornando una sonrisa sarcástica.- "¿Esto significa que también te gusto dobe?"

"Ppff... No sé, quizás debería ir donde la chica esa, no estaba nada mal...".

Golpe

"¡ERA SÓLO UNA BROMA!".- Grito el rubio con un chichón gigante en su cabeza.

"Como te gusta quitarle el romanticismo a las cosas"

Y así, enojado, Sasuke se volteó en la cama, se tapo con las sábanas y se durmió. XD

FIN 

**-------------**

XD Siempre había querido terminar un fic así... Oo 

_¿Opiniones, críticas, algo! XD Ja! Lo siento! No puedo contestar los reviews esta vez, es que me echan a acostar (me dio el tiempo justito para que mi inspiración terminara el fic!) _

_Gracias a todas las que opinaron, no saben lo feliz que me hicieron cuando leí sus opiniones; sin embargo pido disculpas por dos motivos. Uno de ellos es la tardanza en el chapie, y el otro es el lemon suplantado por un lime bastante carente de calidad. LO SIENTO! Hice lo mejor que pude, de todos modos no quería hacerlo muy explícito Oo BUUUEE... Espero que me disculpen T.T _

_¡Gracias a todas!_

_¡Reviews! ;D _

_Con Cariño..._

****

**_Chibi-poio –Obsesionada con Killua-_**


End file.
